D Special Maid Sama
by LaviLena1618
Summary: Just as it says in the title! 4 animes combined((Trust me I deleted stories like this because of the lack of motivation and I would like to say thanks for the stories to authors of LaviLena and Yullen!)) 4 Girls attend an all boy's school and their friendship with guys make...True love? [{All boys((includes OC))x4 Girls (Ema, Misaki, Lenalee, & Hikari) (Boys are inside..) ;D


**Author: Good day! **

**Allen: Good day!**

**Usui: She apparently does not own...*walks away***

**Author: Wha? Usui! *chases him* I'll show you this cute picture of Misaki!**

**Usui: Heh. Okay. *takes deep breath* -Man-SamaBrothersConflictandSpecialA Now let me see! (/)^.^)/)**

**Author: Okay!**

**Misaki: Must destroy-**

**Ema: NO MISOOOOO!**

**Misaki: My name is Misaki!**

**Author: *sweatdrop* Enjoy? ((Not all characters from the animes will be used only the main ones!))**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Black Order Talent High School ((Boys Only School))<strong>_

**Mr. Komui Lee Opens an all Boys School**

**Komui Lee has created an all boys school, with boys that have talent like sports, singing, dancing, and etc. Many boys have enjoyed their stay because of the events, but one question was asked by the press.**

**"Well will you create an all girls school for talent?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not Komui?"**

**"Because the school is going to be co-ed."**

* * *

><p>Lavi blinked at the paper that was sitting in front of his suite dorm.<p>

"Guys look at this!" Lavi said. He had already been ready for school but the school had a strict schedule. They were in the cafeteria. As I said, strict schedule. The boys ((Tsubaki (Supposed brother of Lavi, Azusa, Matsume, Deke(Yes Deke), Lavi Jr.(Yes him too), Azusa, Natsume, Deke, Lavi Jr., Usui, Shintani, Tora, Aoi, Allen Kanda, Daisya, Marie, Fuuto, Yusuke, Subaru, Kei, Wataru, Krory, and Ryu))

"What is it?" Wataru asked.

"Komui is accepting girls to this school now." Deke sighed and tossed the paper out of his way, as some of the guys eyes sparkled.

"I wonder what kind of girls?!" Tsubaki said as his eyes sparkled.

"I hope cute ones!" Tora sighed dreamily.

"Come on Wataru. This is boring let's go see Komui." Lavi Jr. said as the boys snuck away from the girl related topic.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hallways<span>_**

The two young boys walked down the rich hallways of the school. The walls were creamed color and the floor was gray with a red rug that went down to a stair case. The hallway consisted of rooms and Komui's office. The other halls contained more dorm suites. Some boys have to share dorms due to the lack of room of where they built the school. This school had surrounding beautiful landscapes like a maze, made of bush, topias, a large fountain, and many fruit trees lining along the road to BOTHS ((Heh...BOTHS (Black Order Talent High School))).

Wataru and Lavi Jr. made their way toward Komui's office until they saw a few girls walking down the hallway with glimmering eyes.

"I have never seen such a beautiful place!" a girl with golden brown hair said with a sweet smile.

"You said that like 50 time." A girl with an annoyed look sighed.

"Nope! Actually about 25! I was counting." The other girl grinned.

"Come on guys focus! Just because we're lost doesn't mean anything, right Lenalee? Lenalee?" The girl with long hair looked at Lenalee who was currently walking while listening to music.

"Are you guys lost?" Lavi Jr. asked.

"Yes!" The golden haired girl ran to the little boys and gave them a big hug.

"Thank goodness. People." The irritated girl smiled slightly with a sigh.

"Yay!" The long haired girl smiled. The last girl sighed.

"I'm glad you guys found someone to ask directions for." They all blinked at the green haired girl.

"Waaaaaait. You didn't really have music playing?!" The golden haired girl said surprised.

"Only not to get in conflict." She smiled.

"Okay enough talk! Can you take us to Komui's office? Please!"

Lavi Jr. and Wataru smiled, "Okay let's go!"

"Aww so cute." The green haired girl smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Komui's Office<span>_**

"Lenalee! My dear sweet sister!" Komui lounged for the girl and Lenalee moved out of the way. The golden haired girl was crushed. The other 2 girls snickered.

"You're mean, Lenalee!" The girl that was just toppled on complained.

"Heh. You're fault."

"Anyway, we need to bring you to the cafeteria to introduce you." Komui said more professional. They sweatdropped. 'Wasn't he just...nevermind'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lunchroom<span>_**

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE THEM?!" Ryu screeched.

"Jeez, Ryu! We will find them!" Deke scoffed.

"Ya, he's- hey over there!" Tsubaki said happily.

"Hi!" Lavi Jr. and Wataru smiled sweetly, and Komui followed behind. As well as hooded figures.

"Wow. Komui. Bodyguards?" Daisya grinned. One of the hooded figures was about to attack him.

"NO! These are my secret weapon." Komui smiled happily and hugged one of the figures. Lenalee was attacked by her brother and he was hurting her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Nii-san, that HURTS!" The boys blinked. A female voice?

"I'm sorry my dear little sister!" Komui was going to hug her, but hugged the wall this time.

"Hmp. Baka." Lavi removed the figures hood.

"A-A-A-A Girl?" They blinked and blushed.

"Uhh...Hi?" She smiled an weird smile.

"Awww...Lenalee. You blew our cover!" The golden haired girl pouted. She put her hood down and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if Nii-san hadn't hugged me so hard, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we."

"W-W-Who are you?" A boy named Leo asked. He looked like he had a crush on her for forever.

"*Me llamo Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey just because you can speak a little Spanish doesn't mean I can't do it. Uhhh...Me Llambo Ema." Ema grinned.

"Pfft...Me Llambo? It's me llamo." The other annoyed looking girl scoffed.

"Awww! Lenalee! Teach me your ways!" Ema cried.

"ANYWAY! Let's welcome our newest members Lenalee Lee, Ema Hinata, Misaki Ayazawa, and Hikari Hanozano!" Komui announced. Lenalee sighed, Misaki rolled her eyes, Ema looked away from the crowd, and Hikari stared at the crowd who blushed and smiled a little with a bloody nose.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dorms<em>**

"I am going to go practice the song I finished editing." Lenaee said setting her bag down. Ema followed, so did the others.

"Let's go!" Ema smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Another chappy! So just like the story and Review please! I need ideas and motivations! Please! I need some help, I can't think! I love D. Gray-Man, pairing is obvious LaviLena and Yullen, offer ideas like rainbows or ice cream! I'll think of something! Reviews PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
